


Where Butterflies Never Die

by Ketakoshka



Series: Louder Than Thunder Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dumbledore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Prayer, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's living with Voldemort now, finding just how many pies Dumbledore has his grubby little fingers in. Harry of course, being the hero he is, will just have to stop him. And Voldemort as well as the infamaous Death will be happy to help. Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Float on to the Painted Sky

Where Butterflies Never Die

(Sequel to Louder than Thunder)

Chapter 1: Float on to the Painted Sky

Harry sighs and grasps at the satin bed sheets pulling them over his head. He sighs again louder this time, trying and failing to fall asleep. Finally, the boy gives up, sliding out of the bed with a disgruntled look on his face. He fumbles around for his glasses before remembering Tom had his vision corrected upon coming to Riddle Manor.

He stumbles to his closet, wearing a pissed off expression when he finds that Tom had indeed carried through with his threat and threw out most of his clothes, saying that they were to plebian. "Whatever, bastard," Harry had responded, earning himself a glare. Now he's got two sets of robes, a buttoned down shirt, his converse and a pair of black skinny jeans. "Prick," he says, throwing on his clothes and walking out of the room with a scowl set firmly on his pale face.

In the dining room, he finds the Malfoy family and Snape sitting with the _'Dark Lord'_. _'Dark my ass,'_ Harry thinks _, 'there's nothing dark about him.'_ He thinks about what he just thought. _'Well he does kill people.'_

_**'What are you thinking about?'** _

Harry of course jumps when he hears Voldemort's voice in his head. _'Will you stop that?'_

_**'No.'** _

_'Bastard.'_

_**'No need to bring up my lack of suitable father, Harry.'** _

_'Yeah, yeah.'_

Harry sits down, smiling at the crepes in front of him. _**'So…'**_

_'What?'_

_**'What were you thinking about?'** _

_'How not dark you are.'_

_**'I do not catch the drift.'** _

_'Normal dark lords and evildoers, or whatever they call themselves, don't let their enemies live in the same house as them, as a guest.'_

_**'Well, I'm not an ordinary dark lord, am I?'** _

_'Nope. You're perfectly strange. Bellatrix.'_

_**'Thank yo… what did you just call me?'** _

_'Bellatrix. A.K.A. psychotically strange.'_

_**'Cute.'** _

_'I know!'_

"Um…" Draco says trying to get my attention. "Harry, would you like to go to Diagon Alley with Mum, Dad and me."

I look over at the blonde, a friendly smile curving up the corners of my mouth. "Of course. Anything to get me out of here!"

The others laugh, even Severus. Since coming here, he and I have settled our differences and he admitted that I am far different than James Potter. Draco and I have become friends to fill the hole of finding that the people I had always called my best friends weren't as they seemed. "Well, we're all going," Tom says, looking straight into my eyes and I find myself blushing.

To say that I don't find him charming and overall wonderful, would be a lie. "Good. Under glamours for you, Tommy Boy, right?"

"Don't call me that." He growls at me.

"So, just Tommy then… Too bad I can't call you Chucky."

"Enough."

_'Fine.'_

_**'I will be wearing glamours if it eases your mind, Harry.'** _

_'Thank you. I don't want anything to happen to you.'_

_**'I know.'**_ "We'll be leaving in ten."


	2. Shattered Glass in Flower Beds

Chapter 2: Shattered Glass in Flower Beds

Harry runs out ahead of Draco, a wide grin plastered to his face. The alley is crowded with creatures of various origin, making it hard for the group from Riddle Manor to stay together. The two children use the basics of their Quittage skills to slip through the crowd and into Flourish and Blotts. They take off towards the back to the Dark Arts books and rifle through them, looking for something interesting.

Harry, being the one with all of the luck, finds a book on almost as dark as the Unforgivable curses. He tosses it at Draco who smiles and nods. They stride up to the counter and pay without a hitch before walking back out to greet the adults who have just caught up with the rambunctious duo.

"Harry!" The former golden boy stops dead in his tracks and turns to face the Order members running over to him. "Where have you been?" Molly Weasley cries before taking in his company. "Why are you with them? Do you know what happened to your relatives? Did they kill them?"

He frowns at her, displeasure made well known as it drips from his voice. "I do not care what happened to the Dursleys. Anything awful that happens to them is well deserved. And as for your second question, Molly, I've been living with them. Now if you excuse me, I have a few more things to do this morning."

He strides passed all of them, a smirk playing upon his lips. 'Damn that was fun!'

Voldemort looks down at Harry and smiles when the younger pets Nagini. She leans into the touch of her 'hatchling' and coils around him. Used to such displays of affection from the snake to the teen, his mind is left to wander. He thinks of how the boy came to love in Riddle Manor, how he killed the muggles so alike the ones at his orphanage. And he thinks of how illogically scared he was when Harry was dying.

_Voldemort sits in a room, bare except for the lone Japanese style cushion in the middle of the room where a crystal inlay in the shape of perfect circle lays. Inside the symbol for the Deathly Hallows stands in pitch black. Despite the allure of being the Master of Death, he knows he could never attain that and so he doesn't look for the other two, having already had the Resurrection Stone._

_Suddenly, a feeling of immense hopelessness overwhelms him and he can think of only one person. 'Potter?'_

**_'Voldemort?'_ ** _His voice is weak and soft._

_'Why do you despair?' Voldemort asks, curiosity and fear creeping up in his emotions._

**_'I do not despair. I am actually rather happy.'_ **

_'What do you mean? Why do you sound so weak if you are happy?'_

**_'I'm dying, Tom.'_ ** _Harry's manic laugh has Voldemort nearly shaking. **'Dumbledore thought I was safe here but I'm not! My uncle has killed me! To think that he was worried that you'd kill me. What a surprise will he find! I almost wish I could have seen his face when he finds out what he's done!'**_

_'Harry! Harry, stay with me!' the Dark Lord cries, sudden fear for no reason flooding him and overwhelming any hatred he still carries for the boy. He doesn't want the teen to die. 'Harry!' On impulse, he floods his magic across their link, healing the boy with it. 'Please work, please work,' he chants as a mantra to himself, directing all he can spare to his once enemy._

_When Harry awakens, healed, Voldemort listens, too tired to do anything else. He listens to Harry kill the muggles, seeing how similar they are and knowing that Harry will need somewhere to go. 'Harry?'_

**_'Hello, Tom.'_ **

_'Is it done?' he asks, when he can finally function again._

**_'Yeah. Come and get me.'_ ** _And so he does._

Tom comes out of his thoughts to see, Harry asleep in Nagini's coils, a peaceful look on his face that very few have seen. §Nagini,§ he hisses softly. §Please untangle yourself from him. He needs to go to bed.§

§But-§

§You may slither into bed with him if you so wish.§

§Kay!§ She unravels herself and looks entently at the boy, wishing for his warmth once again. §Tom…§

§Yes?§

§Do you intend to take a mate one day?§

§Perhaps, why?§

§I give you permission to mate with Harry.§

He stops and stares with her with disbelief. §Why would I do that?§

§Because he carries a part of you.§

§What? Are you saying that he's a horcrux?§

§Yes§ she says looking agitated.

§How?§

§Perhaps when you tried to kill his parents it happened, Tommy.§

§Don't call me that!§

§Harry, does.§

§I know that. That's a different thing though.§

§Admit it you love him.§

§Do not!§

§Tom Marvolo Riddle! You may lie, but you do not lie to me!§

§I know, Nagini. But… just don't tell him.§

§Why not?§

§Because, I'm scared.§

§The Dark Lord, scared?§

§I am. I'm afraid he won't return my feelings and he'll abandon us. It scares me more than any other prospect before.§

§More than death?§

§More than death.§

§Then, wait. But don't wait to long.§

§I know. I know. Goodnight.§

§Night.§

Voldemort sighs and walks away, mind on the adolescent in the room down the hall from his. 'How could it be that I never knew?' he thinks. 'A horcrux, my horcrux, Harry. I'll never leave you, never.'


	3. Holding Tides of Clarity

Chapter 3: Holding Tides of Clarity

Voldemort's POV

I scowl at the Death Eaters below my throne who kneel and hide their faces in shame. Harry, cloaked and masked, stands beside me, green eyes glittering with sadistic glee. Who would have thought the Light's former Golden Boy could be so dark? Of course, no one outside of Severus, the Malfoys and myself know of this. And even knowing what Harry did to those muggle relatives of his, it still surprises me when I see the glint of obvious insanity within his avada kadavra green pools.

§What do you think I should do to them?§ I whisper in parseltounge.

§Well,§ he murmurs, §I would kill them dead.§

I gape at him mentally. §Kill them dead?§

§Shut up. I sometimes say things without thinking.§

§Sometimes?§

§You know what? You have Death Eaters to punish! So stop making fun of me and get to work, your royal Tommy-ness.§

I raise my eyebrow but don't comment. §So what should I do.§ He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. §I'm not killing them. I need as many forces as I can get, Harry.§

§I wasn't going to say that! Crucio them! Then give them a boring duty like doing your paperwork. Where does that come from anyways?§

§I don't really know. It's not like we even need it.§

§You should outlaw it.§

§I'm not outlawing paperwork.§

§Then burn all of it that comes to you.§

§Harry.§

§Yes?§

§Shut up.§

§Fine.§

With the argument over, I turn my attention back to the cowering group. "I am very disappointed in you all." They cower further ready to be punished, especially when they see Harry's twisted smile grow. "None of you are allowed on raids. You can't leave the manor until I see fit to allow you. And you'll be temporary house elves." Harry hisses at me. "Better yet. You are below house elves. They are allowed to boss you around." Harry raises his eyebrow suggestively. "Go ahead."

"Crucio!" The spell drives the group into the ground, screaming in agony as the teen's twisted, insanity tinged glee shows itself.

§Harry, enough.§ I whisper. He quits and looks back at me before sitting on the ground next to my throne. I gape at him but don't say anything, making a mental note to ask him why he did that later. "Now get out!"

Everyone, except the children of the Death Eaters whom I asked to stay earlier, the Lestranges, the Malfoys and Severus, leave quickly, afraid of invoking my wrath further. Draco gives my raven haired partner a thumbs up. Harry returns it and runs down to glomp ' _his'_ Draco. I smile, knowing it's only friendly and not a danger to my future chance at claiming the teen as mine. "Hiya, Dragon!"

"Hello, Harry." The blonde pulls _'my'_ Harry's hood down and removes the mask, black with green swirls curling their way across it.

"Potter!" the ones out of the loop cry.

"Hiya!" After a quick explanation and a pensive trip that causes even Bellatrix to look queasy, everyone's up to speed and Harry's hyper and grinning sadistically again. "Wasn't it beautiful?" he asks Bella who nods, still looking a little green.

"I didn't know you had it in you," she says.

"Well," he says, voice growing cold, "they deserved it. But Dumbledore deserves it more. That's why I wanted you to know who I am, Bella, and what I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to help me drive the bastard insane."

She cackles. "I think I can help with that."

"I know you can," I say, turning to the children. "I want you to protect Harry when he goes into Hogwarts again this year."

"Why?" they ask.

"Because I will not put it against Dumbledore to try something to get Harry to turn back to the Light."

"Filthy creatures," he says, now staring at Rabastian. "You have very pretty eyes."

"Um, thanks."

"Just roll with it," Draco tells him. "It'll make your life a lot easier when dealing with him. Trust me. He's more insane than Aunt Bella."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Okay." The raven looks up at me. "Tommy." Everyone snickers. "Can we save a few Light people?"

"Perhaps. Who do you want to save?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and some of the Weasleys."

"Which ones?"

"Bill, Charley, Fred and George."

"Not the youngest?" Pansy asks. "I thought you, him and that Granger girl were friends."

He fake gags. "Those fake ass friends. I want their heads on pikes. I want to rip them apart. They are not my friends!" His voice grows sad and weary. "They never cared. Not even when I tried to tell them what was going on. Oh, they pretended to, but they never did. I was alone. Until Luna and Neville listened. They always would. They were my first real friends. I bet they would still be my friends if I was a Slytherin like the hat wanted me to be."

"You were supposed to be a Slytherin?" Severus questions.

"Yes." His green eyes close and he stands up. "I should have taken your offer Dragon. It would have saved me so much pain and suffering. Even with Luna and Neville, I was still alone. My _'friends'_ thought Luna was bonkers so they tried to keep her away from me. Ronald even tried to push Neville away… And I was scared…" He sighs and wipes his face with a sleeve. "I was so terrified that they'd leave me and I'd be alone. I guess that's how Dumbledore want it I guess. He wanted me compliant and willing to do anything to gain and keep a friendship. And I would have. I would have killed to keep one. And in the end I'll kill to get rid of two…"

"Harry…" I whisper and he runs to me.

"Don't leave me Voldemort. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. If I'm alone then they'll take me and they'll hurt me again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And I hold him as he cries, finally understanding why he snapped.


	4. Sharing Light of Remedy

Chapter 4: Sharing Light of Remedy

Harry's POV

I close my eyes slowly waiting for the darkness to come before opening them again to a world bathed in glorious darkness. My school books lie next to Hedwig's empty cage, she's out flying, and the aquarium for one of my birthday presents from Tom, a blue and black banded amphibious sea krait named Wallow. He's extremely docile until someone touches him or me without either of our permission. My other present doesn't need an aquarium for she and Wallow get along splendidly. Besides she likes my pocket. She's a purple and grey Brahminy blind snake about six and a half inches in length named Heathrose after the poem, Heidenröslein by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

She's curled up on the pillow beside me, Wallow around her and around me. He stares at me and she stares at him, not that she can see the other really. I motion for him to move and so he does so I can stand. Sensing the loss of her master's heat, Heathrose starts moving towards me. I hold out my hand and she scents it before climbing up. §Stop leaving me!§

§Sorry, I was just going for a little walk.§

§Yeah, without me!§ I laugh. She wraps around my pink tightly like a ring as I walk with my fingers just curled so she doesn't fall off.

Down the hall into the room Tom showed me with a crystal inlay in the tiles, I find him sitting with Nagini curled around him. He's meditating quietly, barley seeming to breathe. I set down on the second pillow beside him softy, not wanting to disturb the man who's been so kind to me. Despite my efforts, he opens his eyes and looks over at me. "What are you doing up so late, Harry?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not."

"Just can't."

"Then you may stay in here."

"Why are you meditating now anyways?"

"I'm trying to get used to the quiet again since you'll be gone tomorrow."

"I can still talk to you," I whisper, referring to the twin diaries.

"Yes, you can but it won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be able to feel your presence when you read while I do paperwork. I won't be able to look over and see you do smiling so sweetly and most of all…" he pauses looking me straight in the eye. He leans closer and presses his lips to mine. "I won't be able to do that."

"Tom?"

"I love you, Harry."

"I… I… Tom…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. In time I hope that you'll feel the same way."

I look him in the eye and know that I have something to say. "I already do Tom. I already do." And I kiss him.

"I don't want to go on the train," I whine to Draco.

"Just get on the stupid train."

Blaise laughs and nods to Theodore. They grab me by the arms and throw me to Vincent and Gregory. "Hey!"

"Otherwise you'd never get on," Daphne says walking off with Pansy. With me in between the boys who are not as dumb as I originally thought, everyone boards, going straight to the back of the train where Slytherins usually reside. Then again, they did talk me into getting resorted. I wonder how everyone will react to The-Boy-Who-Lived being a Slytherin. Oh, well they'll just have to get used to it.

"Tonight we have a very special resorting ceremony." I smirk and wait until my name is called before walking up to the front. "Harry Potter!"

The sorting hat sides over my eyes like in my first year, I must admit I haven't grown much. _'Hello, Mr. Potter.'_

"Hello, hat."

_'So, you are going to take my advice then.'_

"Yep."

_'I see you've been living with Tom Marvolo Riddle.'_

"Yep."

_'I see it's been fun.'_

"Yep."

 _'Alright…'_ "SLITHERIN!"

And chaos promptly begins. I'm so evil.


	5. When Silence Falls to You It Sings

Chapter 5: When Silence Falls to You It Sings

Harry's POV

Muttering and whispers break out with the more rambunctious shouting out. "Harry's not a Slytherin!" one shouts, earning a snicker from myself.

"I was always one. I just wanted to be a Gryffindor. Now I want to be a Slytherin." Apparently my explanation only adds fuel to the fire. Hermione and Ronald gape at me and I laugh, sliding off of the stool with only minor difficulty. I give the Sorting Hat a pat on the top and walk towards the Slytherin table where the others are chuckling. Draco gestures for me to take my place beside him, and I do, earning nods from the other students.

Dinner is served then but I have no want or need of food. Instead my mind is on the man I left behind. 'Oh, Tom… I miss you already.' My mind drifts to the little diary downstairs in the special room that connects to Severus' quarters since I would have to room with people who are already in full dorms.

Speaking of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I look up to find him smiling at me and his other snakes. 'Are you okay?' he mouths.

'Yep.'

'Good. Have fun tonight, Harry. Or Tom will get you.'

In answer I giggle, bringing a scowl to the headmaster's face. 'That's right bastard,' I think. 'Puzzle and hate. Cause I hate you.'

I lie on the silken bedclothes, thinking about the summer. I remember being forced back into my cupboard without being fed. I remember being drug out into the kitchen in the dead of night by my cousin and being taken downstairs where my Uncle and he beat me. I became Dudley's living punching bag. And I remember when I started to pray.

_The darkness caves in all around me, and I'm vaguely aware of the blood that drips down my face, somehow irritating my black eye. The walls around me seem to close in, suffocating me and speaking of pain beyond my imaginings. I'm scared._

_I close my eyes with difficulty, feeling nothing but pain. "Please," I whisper, "God, if you're listening please save me. Please! Please save me, even… even if you have to kill me. Please!"_

_But no one answers, only the silence keeps me company and lulls me to sleep._

Third Person POV

On the outside of the green eyed teen's memories, he stares at a Slytherin green wall and listens to the blissful silence. He sighs and rolls over, careful not to land on Heathrose who's on the pillow across from him. Wallow lays at the foot of the bed still as he watches his master. Then to the tune of darkness, Harry falls asleep.


	6. Compromise Your Reality

Chapter 6: Compromise Your Reality

Harry's POV

With a yawn, I open my eyes and stumble to the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water slowly wakes me up, beautifully scalding my pale flesh. In the mirror, as I wipe away the fog, I see the scars that cross my flesh, never bad where a shirt couldn't hide them.

The worst crosses my chest, a long one, faded with age, made from a carving knife when I messed up the stuffing for the turkey at Thanksgiving. It's crooked and deep, barely missing my vital organs when it was made… for all I know it could have nicked them. My magic could have healed the wounds that would have killed me, like how Tom's did.

I grab the diary and walk back out of my room once I'm clothed, realizing that everyone else must be at breakfast. But I'm not hungry, so I go to my first class, Transfiguration. The classroom door is shut, obviously Professor McGonagall isn't here yet. So, I set down by the door and pull out a sheet of paper to draw.

My drawing skills aren't the most amazing, but they do just fine. Mainly, I draw cartoons because the laws of physics don't apply… kind of like magic on paper. Within moments, a skeletal butterfly takes up the page, surrounded by ever reaching hands that will ever touch its wings. Darkness tinges the corners, until my pencil surrounds every last thing with its inky black lead.

Footsteps down the hall have me shuffling around to put it away, as the Professor comes down towards me. "Hello, Professor," I greet with a small smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What are you doing down here so early? Did you already eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

Her age hardened eyes soften as her gaze sweeps over me. "Alright, but promise me you will eat something at lunch. Or Poppy will be seeing you already."

I chuckle and nod. "Okay, Professor."

She smiles at me and opens the door, letting me inside. I sweep up to the front with her and take a spot near the wall. As I glide however, my portfolio with all of the pictures I had ever made falls to the ground. I stoop quickly, not wanting even my professor to see the sketches even Tom hasn't seen.

But as she picks up one, my hopes are dashed. "Mr. Potter, what is this?" Her eyes look horrified as she holds up the sketch I made when I was still with the Dursleys. My cupboard is the main thing in it with my terrified eyes peering out. One of my hands holds onto the door, obviously bruised and scratched.

"It's my cupboard," I whisper, looking away in shame. "No one was ever supposed to see these." I hug the remaining sketches to my chest.

"What do you mean 'your cupboard'? And why didn't you want anyone to see it?"

"It's where I slept. I didn't want anyone to know…"

Her eyes grow wider with remorse. "Oh, Mr. Potter, if I had known, I would have taken you away from that place." She smiles weakly. "But I guess you don't have to deal with that anymore."

I grin. "Yep. And it doesn't matter anymore, Professor. I never blamed you." She sweeps me into a lose hug and holds me for a while. I'm finally let go as other students can be heard running down the hall.

"You should sit down." She looks down at the picture in her grasp. "May I keep this?" I nod, and go over to my seat. She looks down at it and walks over to her desk, setting it down as the first students come in.

Third Person POV

The class moves on like any class should, with Harry or Professor McGonagall being none the wiser to the picture under the desk of Hermione Granger. She picks it up, regarding it as another piece of trash until she sees the signature on the back. Harry Potter.

She flips it over eyes widening at it. A handsome man holds Harry in his arms, keeping him safe. And the title says… My love, my hero, the Dark Lord… Tom Marvolo Riddle.

She growls, showing it to Ronald Weasley who sneers in Harry's direction before they decide to keep it and show Dumbledore later.


	7. When Sound is Gone, Then You Will Find

Chapter 7: When Sound is Gone, Then You Will Find

Third Person POV

As expected of the manipulative old bastard's favorite betraying ex-friends of Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione are up in his office showing the sketch to the bastard himself. "This is most troubling," he says, making sure his worried grandfather look is in place.

"What should we do, Professor?" Hermione asks, her worried mask cracking at the edges as her lips start to turn up in an evil smile.

"Harry needs to be taught a lesson about all of this. Perhaps you should have a talk with him, Miss Granger."

"And what of you, Professor?" Ronald asks.

"I will ask him to come up here. A few compulsion spells should be enough to turn him back into the boy he was always meant to be." The headmaster's mask slips off fully and he cackles, soon joined by his best spies.

Harry's POV

I stride down the corridor, my portfolio clutched in my arms. Draco walks with me, silent for once, for which I am thankful. Wallow slithers along behind us, hissing occasionally about eating the other students' pets. Heathrose hisses right back at him, saying that he should be nicer to other humans' pets. I honestly don't give a flying fuck as long as they don't eat Trevor. I couldn't do that to Neville.

§Heathrose, Wallow, stop fighting.§

§Sorry,§ they hiss back, and I nod.

We walk back along in silence for a little while before Hermione and Ronald walk by me smug expressions on their faces. "I wonder what's up with them."

"Don't know, Draco. But as long as it doesn't concern us, I don't give a fuck."


	8. It's All the Same for the Dreamers

Chapter 8: It's All the Same for the Dreamers

Harry's POV

I set down at the dinner table beside Draco, a frown set firmly on my face. The companion diary to Tom's is clenched in my hands tightly, my frustration coming off of me in waves.

"Still hasn't wrote back to you, has he?"

"No," I murmur and slam my head into the table.

"Is that really necessary?" Blaise asks.

"Yes."

Theodore, Pansy and Daphne roll their eyes at me and continue eating. Draco however rests his hand on mine and says, "he'll write back soon. I promise."

"So if he doesn't, can I charm your shoes into giant flesh eating parasites?"

He rolls his eyes. "No."

"Damn…"

The others laugh and bid me a goodnight after chastising me for not eating again. I say goodnight and wave at Luna and Neville who wave back then I leave the Great Hall. As I walk downstairs, the diary starts to hiss at me, letting me know that Tom's written back. I peak into the book, not noticing when I walk into Professor McGonagall who wasn't at dinner.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Hello, Professor. What are you doing out and about?"

"I was just about to come find you."

"Why?"

"It seems that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley found one of your pictures. One with a certain Dark Wizard on it."

My eyes widen and I find the hope that my Transfiguration teacher could be a help to me slipping away. "Shit."


	9. It's All the Same for Us

Chapter 9: It's All the Same for Us

Third Person POV

"Professor! You can't tell anyone about him!"

She scowls at him. "Professor Dumbledore already knows and furthermore, he's dangerous!"

"Not to me! He saved me."

"Saved you?"

He looks up with eyes blurred by tears and rubs at them. "I almost died this summer. Tom saved my life." Then her earlier words sink in to his mind. "I can't stay here like I wanted to." He sinks to the ground, crying into his pale hands and looking just like one of the sketches of himself.

McGonagall kneels next to her student and pulls him into a hug. "Shh, Harry. I've got you. You don't have to leave, and if I have too, I will fight with the school governors in order to have him removed. I won't let him hurt you."

"Promise?" Harry asks with wide eyes, looking very much like a scared child.

"I promise." He buries his head in her neck and hugs her so tightly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He nods and pulls away so she can stand.

They walk arm in arm down to Harry's dorm room where he curls up on the bed that used to be Tom's once upon a time.

Harry's POV

"Harry, what's wrong?"

The sixteen year old wizard smiles as he looks up at the other male. "Nothing, Tom."

"Do not lie to me, Harry James Potter!"

"Really, Tom, nothing's wrong."

"But you were crying earlier."

He looks down and leans into the Dark Lord. "I was scared that Professor McGonagall would turn her back on me and help Dumbledore." He sighs. "I think he knows that I was living with you."

"What did Minerva say?"

"That she was worried about me. She was scared that you might hurt me, and she's going to try and keep me here, even if she has to try and have Dumbledore removed from his position."

"How's she going to do that?"

"Probably on the grounds of neglect."

"Who's?"

"Mine. She found a picture I drew of my cupboard."

"What picture? You draw?"

"Yeah… it passes time. Perhaps I'll show you one day."

"Perhaps. But for now, you should sleep."

"Yes, Tom." Hekisses my forehead, holding me in his arms as I fall asleep.


	10. Multiply Humanity

Chapter 10: Multiply Humanity

Third Person POV

Harry screams out into the forest, throat turning hoarse as he continues venting his anger and frustration to the night. His knuckles bleed from where they connected with one of the Astronomy Tower walls, and his arm aches from the force behind his punch. His shoes are scuffed and his outer robe's ripped from his scramble up the steps.

Finally he falls forward with one last scream, bracing himself on the window's sides to keep from falling to an awful death. Tears linger in his jewel colored eyes as he sinks to his knees. "How dare he?" he whispers, feeling somehow betrayed without knowing why…

Earlier in the day, Harry's POV:

_I smile at Luna and Neville who come over and link their arms with mine as they lead me out of the Great Hall. "So what's up?" I ask._

_"We've missed you," Neville responds. "We don't get to see you as much now that you've got other friends." We laugh, all knowing that I would never trade the two of them for anything or anyone._

_"Yes," Luna whispers, "the thestrals have been very cranky since you stopped coming to see them."_

_"Well, then we should go see them."_

_Outside, Neville's perched on a rock watching as Luna and I, to an outsider, seem to be floating on air. Even though he can see them, he likes to watch us play with them. If we hadn't shown him just how gentle they are, he'd probably be rather terrified of the skeletal horses and stay far away from them._

_Instead he stays with us as Luna and I play, ride and feed them. It took a very sweet thestral and a rare Herbology book to get him to ride one once. And that was the one and only time. Well, besides when we broke into the ministry._

_"Trespassers at two o'clock," Luna says, turning her thestral around to watch as Ronald and Hermione come into my second home._

_"What do you want?" I growl, urging my stead to rear and make me look more menacing. The image would be more so if they could see him underneath me._

_"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," Hermione says in a fake cordial voice, forcing me to clench my fist to keep from hexing her into oblivion._

_"Fine." To my thestral, I whisper, §Miserareta (Spellbound), would you take me up to the castle. I will come out for you and we will come back to the forest.§_

_§Of course,_ _Amaranthus (love lies bleeding). I am bound to do as you wish, am I not?§_

_§Yes, but I'd prefer to ask your opinion once in a blue moon.§ He shakes his head and begins loping up to the castle and ever closer to the man I want to die. As he gallops into the courtyard, I'm already preparing to run up the steps. He skids to stop, hissing a good luck my way._

_Up the stairs I run, my messenger bag full of lose scraps of paper and my portfolio clanging against my leg. It's a comforting weight as I ascend the last staircase into the Headmaster's office._

_Dumbledore looks up at me with mild surprise at the bag I'm cradling to my chest as he gestures for me to sit down. "Harry, my child, why did you go with the Malfoys this summer?"_

_A gentle probing in my mind makes me internally throw up shields strong enough to keep Tom out. But outside I show no emotion. "Because, I was not going to spend any more time with the Dursleys."_

_"But, Harry, you do realize that Mr. Malfoy is a death eater. What if he were to turn you into Voldemort?"_

_"I have no fear of what Mr. Malfoy would do." My right eye starts to twitch as he continues to try and get into my brain._

_"But it was not safe."_

_"It was safer than at that house," I growl, my anger finally getting the best of me. "And stay out of my bloody mind!" I storm out of his office, teeth gnashed together._

Third Person POV

A sigh escapes from his mouth as the wizard begins to climb back down the giant staircases, mindful of his promise to Miserareta. "Merlin," he whispers. "I don't know if I can take much more."

His fingers trail on the wall, leaving unseen paintings, the same ones that have touched nearly every place in the castle. His hands are eventually pulled back in front of him and he begins to pray.

"Please don't let that bastard take me away from Tom. Please, God, my father, I beg of thee. Please don't let him take away my happiness…"


	11. Where We Shall Be Unified

Chapter 11: Where We Shall Be Unified

Harry's POV

I sit down next to Luna and rub at my face with the heal of my hand. She smiles in her odd way, knowing and strangely mocking. She knows I have a major headache from keeping my Occlumency shields up at full strength all of the time.

"You don't need them up now, Harry."

"Yes, I do. I'll always need them."

"No you don't. No one who's a threat to you is here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The nargles told me."

Knowing that I'll get no real answers from her now, I just nod. With a yawn, I lay my head on the table. "I need a nap."

"Then take one. History of Magic doesn't mean much after all."

I'm speechless for a second as I try to process what she has said. "I'd never expect you to say that."

"I'm an enigma. You will never figure me out!" She then gives a parody of an evil villain's laugh, mastering the strange sounding cackle.

I chuckle lightly under my breath and raise my hand to cover it. As I slip my arm underneath my head for support, she begins to rub at my back, and my eyes fall closed.

Voldemort POV

_'Harry.'_

**_'Nnrg… sleeping.'_ **

_'I know. That's why I'm here.'_

**_'But… sleeping…'_ **

_'Harry.'_

**_'Sleeping… shh…'_ **

_'Harry!'_

**_'What?! I'm tired, Tom.'_ **

_'Why?'_

**_'Occlumency shields… draining me… I need… sleeping…'_ **

_'Just answer one question for me.'_

**_'What?'_ **

_'Would you like to help me this weekend?'_

**_'With what~?'_ **

_'I'm planning a raid.'_

**_'At where~?'_ **

_'Hogsmead. I can kidnap you for a little while…'_

**_'Is that just a ploy for you to try and get me in bed?'_ **

_'And if it is?'_

**_'You better make it good, Tom Marvolo Riddle!'_ **


	12. As I Slip Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has smex, but it's partitioned off if you don't want to read it

Chapter 12: As I Slip Inside

Harry's POV

I walk slowly out of Honeydukes, having used the secret passage to slip out unseen. I didn't want to have to deal with the annoyances. Neville and Luna are behind me, looking very much at ease with our situation. "I'll be leaving soon," I murmur, and they nod.

"We'll pretend to look for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now be careful," Luna whispers back and hugs me. "And if he hurts you in any way, I will castrate him." I chuckle lightly with an awkward hint, knowing that she really would.

"I don't think that's really necessary."

"I just wanted to tell you. No go have fun." An explosion roars out, and once again I wonder how she always knows. "No I won't tell you how I do it."

"Damn." She chuckles and takes off away with Neville into the mass of human sheep.

Suddenly, his magic washes over me. "Tom…" I whimper and hold out my hand to be apperated away.

* * *

_**(Lemon below)** _

Voldemort's POV

Our tongues tangle in a slow, melodious dance, tempting me to slip my tongue further inside his mouth. He strains his hands against my hold, but his struggles are futile, leaving him trapped beneath my larger frame. Luminous green eyes call out to me, tempting me to go further.

When the kiss breaks apart, he whispers out in a breathless voice,

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"No more teasing..."

I smirk and let my hand trail down his naked flesh. It stops just above his need, and he whines, trying to buck up into my hand. His thigh unintentionally brushes my own arousal as he struggles, and I gasp.

When my composure has been regained, I flip him over, exposing this creamy toned arse to my wandering eyes. With another smirk and a whimper of want from Harry, I pick up my wand and whisper a few spells: for cleaning, numbing any pain and to prevent pregnancy. When my work is finished, I uncap the lube, strawberry, from the pillow by his head and spill a plethora of it onto my hand.

One of my fingers, the middle, slips inside, and he lets out a groan as the weird feeling assaults him. Shortly later a second finds its way inside, then the third. I pump them out languidly, enjoying his loud keens as he pushes back against them, desperate for me to continue pressing against his prostate.

"S-top t-teasing…

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Tom! Pl-lease!"

I snicker and pull them out before slicking up my dick. I press in slowly and let out a soft groan as his heat incases me. His back bows in pleasure, and his hands fist in the fabric of my bed sheets. I thrust in and out slowly and listen to him moan. I drape myself over him and begin biting the place where his shoulder meets his neck softly. He starts pushing back against me again as I go faster.

He tightens like a vice around me as he lets himself go onto the bed beneath us. With a moan I spill my seed deep inside of him before collapsing, spent, onto of my smaller lover.

**_(End Lemon)_ **

* * *

Third Person POV

Voldemort snickers slightly in his hands, ignoring the erection that presses tightly against his jeans. Harry shrieks at him, pulling tightly at the binds keeping him suspended from the ceiling. "You motherfucker! Get me down! Tom Marvolo Riddle! Bastard!"

"It's your fault for teasing me with that popsicle," he says, leaning back into his office chair.

"How is me eating teasing you?"

"I don't know. You're the one that makes it so sexual, horny teenager."

"Horny teenager? I'm the horny one? Don't make me laugh."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Bastard!"

"Don't you have anything more creative to call me?" Harry growls and struggles more, somehow managing to make it look undeniably sexy. "I'll take that as a no."

The door slams open then to Severus who's covering his eyes with his right hand. "I do not see anything."

Voldemort chuckles and decides to take pity on his subordinate. "There's nothing going on, Severus. You can uncover your eyes." Slowly, the potions master does so. "Is there anything to report?"

"The order is going crazy." Harry chuckles evilly with a big grin on his face. "However, Harry needs to go back. I managed to impress on him that you were not here when Harry was brought back and that I can get him out of here."

"Really?" Harry asks put out.

"Yes. It was that or you'd never be able to return to school."

"And?"

"The Longbottom boy would have to go through much of the same things that you do."

His eyes widen, and he nods. "I will go back with you. But how are we going to make him think that I've been chained up?"

"Well," Severus drawls, taking in the bruises on the youngest's wrists, "I think we just need to make you look dirty. Cause none of us would be allowed to touch you without our master's approval. You can just say that he wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"It could work…" the Dark Lord whispers before untying the boy, who falls to the ground with a squeak.

"Bastard! My ass hurts and you know it."

"It's not my fault. I wasn't the one who kept asking for more."

"No but you were the one to take it."

"True…" he kisses the youngers forehead and gestures for him to go. "Have fun dirtying yourself up. I have paperwork to do."

"I will. And if you dare drop me on my ass again. I will let Luna castrate you."

He blinks and moves back as quickly as possible to the other side of the desk. "I'm just going to stay here… for ever."


	13. Restful Mind and Peaceful Eyes

Chapter 13: Restful Mind and Peaceful Eyes

Harry's POV  
The Order stares at the black and blue bruises on my wrists with horror. "Cub, are you alright?" Remus cries, starting to inspect me from head to toe.

"Yes, they didn't get to hurt me. They had orders."

The werewolf lets out a sigh and lays his head on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe." He leans even closer until I will be the only one to hear him. "Why can I smell him on you?" My eyes widen. "You can tell me later when we're alone." He pulls back from me and gives everyone a warm smile. "Harry and I are going on a walk together."

* * *

"So spill."

I look over at my parents' old friend and sigh. "He and I are seeing each other."

"Intimately?"

"Maybe."

"Do I need to kill him?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Third Person POV  
Dumbledore sighs, looking down at a collection of papers. "What is the correlation between these raids? Why are you going to such lengths, Tom?"

Despite his outward calm, the mystery is driving him batty. "Harry must know... And I'll find out even if he doesn't tell me."

 


	14. When Sound is Gone

Chapter 14: When Sound is Gone

Harry's POV

I brush the hair out of my face as I attempt to concentrate on my studies. The words on the page in front of me seem to blur together into a black creature intent on devouring my mind and reducing it to mush. I groan and slam my head against the table, attracting the attention of the also studying Luna. "What's wrong?" she asks, never looking up from her Transfiguration notes.

"I can't do this..."

"Why not?"

"Need coffee..."

"I thought you were weaning yourself off of coffee."

"I was. Then I drank some again."

"Harry!" She sight and pushes her cup at me. "Here, you can have mine."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, now take a break. Read a book... The new volume of (1) D. Gray-Man is in my bag."

"Seriously! Yay!" I scramble for the manga novel and lean back in my seat with my feet up on the table in order to read. A smile works its way up on my face as I read about Allen's new adventure...

"Harry." Luna's voice rouses me from my reading, and I raise and eyebrow in question. "I'm finished. Do you need help with yours?"

"No. I think I've got it all down." I finish the last page with remorse at the sorrowful ending and push it back to her. "Have you read it yet?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you why I'm mad at Hoshino yet."

"You better not!" I laugh and run out of the room before she can wrangle me into telling her anyway.

* * *

I sigh and lean up against the corridor wall, not ready to go to the Gryffindor common room yet. "Tom..." I murmur. "I miss you already." My hand moves the hair out of my eyes for the umpteenth time today and I begin to contemplate cutting it. "Nah... that'd be more troublesome."

The portrait swings open to reveal my once friends that give me fake cordial looks. "The Headmaster said that he wanted to see you."

"Great. When?"

"Now."

* * *

As I walk up the guarded spiral staircase to my enemy's office, fear wells up inside my soul. 'What could he want with me? Does he know of me and Tom?' I shake my head to clear my thoughts. 'There's no way for him to know that. I'm still safe.' However instead of those thoughts chasing away the fear, it rises higher and higher, choking me from my core.

"Harry, my boy!"

"Hello, Professor. Did you want something of me?"

"Yes, yes. I would like you to come to training lessons from now on."

"Why?"

"So you can defend yourself against Voldemort of course." As he speaks, I can feel him trying to get into my mind and I stiffen.

"No."

"What?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"If I am to defeat him, I will do it on my own terms, not yours."

"Harry James Potter! You will come to your lessons!"

"No! Now I'd like to go to bed."

"Then you leave me with no choice." That was the last thing I got to hear before everything went black.


	15. Then You Will Find

Chapter 15: Then You Will Find

Harry's POV

I open my eyes groggily to gray, lots of gray. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Ah, Harry, my boy, I'm glad to see that you're awake at last." I look up to see Albus fucking Dumbledore looking down at me and unconsciously try to bolt away from him only to find my arms and my left leg are chained to the wall, low to the ground so I can lay down.

"What the fuck is this?!" A sharp stinging pain on my cheek has me reeling away from him. He slapped me! I look up at him with fearful eyes. 'Is he going to kill me too?'

"To answer your question, you're in my office behind Phineas' portrait. You'll be staying here until you promise to kill Voldemort."

"No!" I shriek and try to pull away from the wall again. "I won't help you!" Desperation comes in thick within my voice as fear wells up in my very being. I don't want to be alone again. "Just go ahead and kill me, because you'd be better off asking those fucking fake friends of mine!"

"Shut up!" His foot connects with my side, and I cry out in pain as I try to scrabble away from the bastard everyone blindly follows. "You will do as I say in time, or you're friend, Neville will do it for me." Tears roll down my face as I clutch at my side, knowing that my ribs must be broken. "Don't cry…" He reaches out to brush a tear from my face, and despite the fact that I want to scream and run away, I hold still for fear of more pain. "Don't cry, my boy. Everything will get better in time."

'No it won't. Tom! Where are you?!'

Voldemort's POV

I rest my head upon my hand and sigh as I watch the snow fall outside of my window while my paperwork lies undone on my desk. Green eyes haunt my mind as I find myself missing Harry and his sweet smile. 'Merlin, I'm so hopeless. I'm so hopeless for him.' I rub a hand across my face to chase away the sleepiness that wants to worm its way into my body.

The door behind me slams open and a frantic Severus come in. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Harry! He's missing!"


	16. Harmonize Insanity

Chapter 16: Harmonize Insanity

Third Person POV

His eyes, the color of the killing curse, that stare at a gray wall are dull and lifeless as the color that surrounds him. He shakes from the cold that permeates his flesh and curls around himself to try and ward the cold away. His tears have long since dried up, and yet, he still needs to cry. "Tom…" he rasps. "It's so cold… I'm so cold…" His eyes start to slip closed, and he coughs just once before falling asleep.

Harry's POV

_A hand wraps around my wrist, and I'm drug back through the threshold of my cupboard door. "Stop it! Stop it!" I shriek and try to claw my way away from my uncle to no avail. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything this time!"_

" _Yeah, right, freak. You do everything." Dudley smirks at me and slams my head into the floor. "Everything that won't get you into even more trouble." He grabs my leg and drags me out into the living room._

" _No! No! Please, not in here! In the kitchen, please!" It's so hard to clean my own blood out of the carpet._

" _Shut up freak." My uncle lumbers out behind my whale of a cousin and I whimper. The sound of a knife being pulled from a sheath registers in my ears, and I scream._

I wake up with a short quick scream and look around quickly before beginning to cry once again. "Tom… you won't be able to find me, will you? But…" Suddenly a forgotten memory pushes itself to the front of my mind.

_I sit down on the bottom of the stairs at the church with difficulty and try to curl into myself, so now one can see me. Not that anyone really looks anyway. A black jumper covers up the worst of the bruises and bandages, except the one on my neck. That's the one that hurts the most, a knife wound._

" _Little one, what are you doing out here all alone?"_

_I look up to see a man with black curly hair that frames his pale face. A black tribal tattoo cross lies just under his right eye, and a black suit covers his form. "Who are you?"_

_He laughs. "JJ, my little one, my little Harry. That is what you may call me, my little master. I am JJ." He crouches just in front of me and sighs, taking in my injuries. "Just remember, if you ever need me. Call. I will be there, I promise."_

" _But, how did you know my name!"_

_He laughs again as he turns around and waves in my direction. "I know everything about you, Harry James Potter. I've been with you since you were born. I follow everyone."_

"JJ," I whisper. "I need you…" I close my eyes and call out to the sky beyond this prison. "JJ! Please, I need you!"

Black covered arms wrap around me and pull me against a strong chest. "I'm here."


	17. Utilize Surrendering

" _JJ," I whisper. "I need you…" I close my eyes and call out to the sky beyond this prison. "JJ! Please, I need you!"_

_Black covered arms wrap around me and pull me against a strong chest. "I'm here."_

Chapter 17: Utilize Surrendering

Voldemort's POV

I growl at my inner circle that tries to comfort me as we stalk towards the castle and draw my wand. A simple Sonorous charm is put on my voice as I shout out my demands to the castle. "Dumbledore, give me Harry Potter or your students will feel my wrath!" I have no intention to harm the students outside of those who pretended to care for Harry, but he doesn't need to know that.

For six minutes, I wait for the old codger's reply. When it finally arrives in the form of teachers and students alike, all ready for battle, I smirk and wave my forces onward.

Harry's POV

JJ looks down at me with a sad smile and tangles his fingers into my hair as he leans down to kiss my forehead. "Do you wish to leave this place?"

"Yes," I murmur into his jacket, feeling an uneasy safety.

"It comes at a price…" His smile widens. "Are you ready to pay it?"

"Yes," I whisper, reaching up to pull his head down to mine. "I'll pay anything, even with my own innocence." He presses his lips to mine chastely.

"That's not what I want… well not entirely." His long taloned hands card through my hair tenderly. "One day perhaps, but not within a deal. Not within this type of deal."

"Then what do you want?"

He pulls away from me entirely, yellow on black eyes shining and hisses, "I want you to be with me forever… my master."

"I'll be whatever it takes, Death…"

Third Person POV

Pain enters Voldemort's mind through his link with Harry as a bright light, enclosed in darkness shines through the windows of Dumbledore's office. Everyone turns to it in time to see a small childlike figure open one of the windows and jump. Everyone's expecting a soft landing, but it doesn't come…

A soft pain filled scream fills the air as those within a closer distance see the still form of Harry James Potter bleed out onto the ground.


	18. Humanize Inhuman Ends

_A soft pain filled scream fills the air as those within a closer distance see the still form of Harry James Potter bleed out onto the ground._

Chapter 18: Humanize Inhuman Ends

Voldemort's POV

While everyone stands stunned, I run to Harry's aid. Blood spreads out around his lifeless form, staining everything with its fear inducing color, but it doesn't seem to be coming from any visible wound. Without a thought to keeping my pants clean, I kneel down beside him and lift his still body into my arms. I turn back to the assembled fighters with tears rolling down my face in thick streams; they're mirrored by many of the other assembled.

"He's not dead." A man with curly black hair and a tribal tattoo under his right eye walks out from behind a gnarled oak tree, eyes closed like a foxes and seems to look at Harry through the slits. "He's just sleeping… for the time being." Those eyes open, and I have to stifle a gasp. They're demonic: gold irises with black sclera. "He won't wake until I his wounds are healed, which…" He smiles. "Would be right about now."

True to his prediction, Harry's eyes open, the same Avada Kedavra green that I remember despite the fact that they now rest against black like the man who suddenly showed up. "Harry," I whisper, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" His voice is soft, yet loud enough for everyone to hear and has a hollow ring to it. "JJ, you fucking bastard! Why didn't you tell me that it would hurt so much."

"Then you wouldn't have gone through with it, master."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do."

"Bite me." Harry looks back up at me with a strange, cold smile. "I love you…" He pushes himself out of my arms and onto his own shaky legs. As he starts to fall backwards, that man, JJ catches him before I'm even aware that he has moved. "You didn't need to catch me."

"Yes, I did. You are still weak from the transformation."

"Which you didn't tell me I would be!"

"Of course not!~"

"Screw you." He reclines into JJ's grip but his eyes are only for me. "I love you…"

"I love you too," I assure at his lost and fearful look. He smiles, a kinder grin than before.

"I love you so much…" As I start to open my mouth, he presses a finger to his lips in order make me be quiet. "I would die for you, you know that?" I nod. "I would gain immortality to stay by your side, even if that meant leaving my humanity behind. Did you know that?" I shake my head, eliciting a hollow giggle from the boy in front of me. "Well I did. JJ won't let me die now, so we can be together forever!" He stumbles out of the creatures grip and into my own. "In exchange, he asks for my companionship until the world ends… he will even keep you from dying so I won't be lonely… I just had to accept!"

JJ laughs coldly then, reaching out to stroke a lock of my boyfriend's hair down. "You accepted the moment you started praying at that church, little one. You've belonged to me ever since then… that's why you had to stay alive… why I influenced Tom to save you in the first place…" He kneels. "Now what is your command, my master?"

"Kill. Kill everyone who I hate. Kill everyone who has ill will towards me and protect those I care about. Please?"

"Of course." And the carnage begins.

Third Person POV

Heads roll across the ground, bouncing in slick, red pools. Body parts: hands, legs, torsos spin through the air, landing on the foliage and creating a garden of death. Screams cut through the silence as even the strongest willed of the inner circle look sick to their stomachs. Many of the lesser willed lie passed out on the ground, oblivious to the blood that arcs through the air onto their bodies.

Harry just stands there beside the dark lord, looking nothing short of a revenge-filled, fallen angel. The aura that comes off of him reminds Voldemort of the day Harry murdered the Dursleys without remorse. Pain flickers in his eyes as Death kills Hermione and Ron, but just for a second, and in that second, he looked just like the child he's supposed to be. He looks like the child that he never got to be.

And by the time JJ's finished, no one can believe that the boy that suddenly starts clapping can be the Golden Boy. But he is, and he's very pleased with his horseman.

Harry's right hand grabs ahold of Voldemort's and leads him away from the gore. He waves goodbye to the still conscious people and smiles, showing his new fangs. "Bye, bye~! Come on JJ! You still owe me an ice cream cone~!"

"What the hell? When did that come into play?!"

"Two minutes ago when I became hungry."


	19. Epilogue: Where Butterflies Never Die

_"What the hell? When did that come into play?!"_

_"Two minutes ago when I became hungry."_

Epilogue: Where Butterflies Never Die

Third Person POV

JJ laughs in Harry's ear with as he holds the young immortal in his hands and pets the child like a cat. Tom scowls at the horseman, annoyed that the man won't leave Harry alone. "Why are you still here?" Tom asks.

"I don't have much to do with all of my reapers covering for me." JJ cuddles closer to boy and nuzzles his ear. "My child, I will leave you with Tom if you will be alright. If not, I'll stay as long as I can and/or gut him."

Harry laughs darkly, despite the older wizards fearful look. "I'll be okay. Goodbye, JJ."

"Goodbye, master." A flash of happiness stealing light flares in the room, and when it fades away, JJ is gone.

* * *

_**Lemon (not a very good one though... wrote this when I was half asleep)** _

"Tom..." Red eyes look down at lusty green, and their owner's eyebrows raise in question. "Promise me..."

"Promise what?"

"That this isn't the end. That you won't leave me ever."

"I promise," he murmurs into the other's ear while tracing patterns on Harry's flat stomach.

"Then... Ahh!" Harry lets out a sharp cry as the older wizard sucks on his neck. "Then take me. And don't ever let me go."

Tom smirks at this and murmurs, "I won't."

He leans down again and draws the younger male into a kiss as long, pale fingers slip under his shirt and pull it off. Harry's back arches as those fingers tweak his right nipple, arching into Tom's growing arousal. His reward is a soft growl and a harsh tug on that nipple combined with a swift nip at his neck. His plush mouth parts as his eyes close and his hands clench at the empty air. "You're teasing me again!" he cries out, opening his green pools again to take in the sight of his dominating lover.

"So?" Tom asks cockily and nips at Harry's neck again. "Do you want me to stop?" His left hand moves off the bed and down to the front of the teen's jeans.

"Yes!" Harry cries out, wanting something more. "Take me! Take me now! Or you're on your own with your hand!" The hand presses down harder, not enough to hurt, but enough for Harry to moan loudly. "More~!" he demands, and the wizard complies.

With the younger's help, Tom slides Harry's jeans and boxers off along with his own clothes before throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. As Tom fumbles around for the lube, Harry grows beyond irritated and begins sucking on his own fingers. Without waiting long, the boy thrusts two inside of himself and lets out a short shriek of pain. He barely pumps them in and out of himself before pushing in the third.

By the time Tom's found the lube, Harry's deemed himself ready and grabs the tube out of the elder's hands and pours some directly inside of himself. "If you don't get in me in the next few moments, I'm going to castrate you."

Gulping, Tom slicks himself up quickly before pressing into the teen. "Goddamn it!" Harry shrieks. The elder of the two stops halfway in and watches the child, slowly inching forward while watching for more pain. Once fully sheathed, he sits sand waits for a while until Harry gives his go ahead.

Before long it turns from sweet, tender love making to rough fucking, and neither lasts long, spilling their seed into/onto the other. And in the moments that follow, they feel happy, happier than ever before in their special land…

Where Butterflies Never Die.


End file.
